A Chance Meeting
by Alcandre
Summary: The Charmed sisters take a vacation to Stars Hollow. Mmm, wonder who they'll meet?


Well, a new fic. This is co-written with Rory Von Trapp and well, it's a Gilmore Girls/Charmed crossover. How exciting!!!! So, read and review!!!

No own Charmed or Gilmore Girls.

Piper gave a contented sigh as she sat at the kitchen table and looked out the window. For some reason, she knew it was going to be a good day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and-

"I can't find my shoes!!" Paige's voice could be heard in the kitchen as she ran to the sunroom. "Piper! Where are my shoes?"

Piper grinned then shrugged at her youngest sister as she ran into the room. "I don't know. I don't wear your shoes. You're the one that borrows my stuff, remember?"

Paige groaned and sat down next to Piper, putting her head in her hands. "I need my shoes, Piper."

"Why can't you wear some other pair? It's not like you don't have any more."

Paige shook her head. "These are my lucky shoes."

Piper raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you had a lucky pair of shoes." She paused. "When did you get these?"

"I've had them for years." Paige looked at her sister. "What am I going to do?"

Piper sighed and put an arm around her sister's shoulders. "First off, why do you need them? You got a hot date or something?"

That got a giggle out of Paige but she grew serious again. "I have an interview."

"What?" Piper blinked. "And you didn't bother to tell me or Phoebe? I thought you wanted to be a stay at home witch from now on."

Paige nodded. "I was but I started getting scared."

"Scared?"

"That-"

"Good morning, my wonderful sisters!!!"

Piper and Paige looked up as Phoebe came waltzing into the kitchen still in her robe.

"And good morning to you, Ms. Chipper!" Paige said with a smirk.

Phoebe grinned and sat down. "It is a wonderful morning, isn't it?"

Piper raised an eyebrow and looked Phoebe right in the eye. "Okay, what's up with you?"

Phoebe gave a fake gasp of surprise and innocently blinked her eyes. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You are way too happy for a Monday morning!" Piper exclaimed.

"Well, I just so happen to have the next week off!"

"What?" Paige asked in shock. "Why?"

"Elise just decided to be nice for once," Phoebe said with a shrug. "She could tell I was overworked and that I wanted to spend time with my lovely family."

"Lovely family," a sleepy Chris muttered as he walked into the kitchen. "Whatever."

"And good morning to you, too, Nephew," Paige said.

"What's wrong, Chris," Phoebe said as she looked over his pale face.

"I didn't sleep well last night."

Piper snorted in laughter. "Well, neither did I, thanks to you," she said as she patted her very big stomach. "I swear, I thought morning sickness would be over by now."

"Well, technically," Paige cut in. "It's not morning sickness if it's at night."

"Shut up," Piper said with a grin to her youngest sister.

"Well," Phoebe interjected. "I think we could all use a good trip to somewhere."

"What?" Paige and Piper said as one.

"Let's take a vacation!"

Chris' eyes widened and he nearly spit out the orange juice he was sipping. "A vacation?! You can't just up and leave! We've still got to fight demons!!"

"But she's right, Chris," Paige said softly. "I wouldn't mind a little relaxation in some little town somewhere."

Chris just rolled his eyes and looked over at Piper. "Mom?"

Piper looked from her sisters then back at her future son. "Well, Chris, I hate to get on your bad side already but they're right. And besides, we'll be just an orb away!"

Chris practically slammed his glass down on the table. "I can't believe this! You are all crazy!"

Phoebe shrugged. "Nah, just a little loopy."

"Hey," Piper said with a smirk. "Speak for yourself."

_"Rory, wait!!"_

_"What?"_

_"Rory, I love you."_

_And with that he jumped into his car and drove away._

Rory woke up and heaved a sigh. Those few moments with Jess had haunted Rory's dreams for the past three weeks. Jess had avoided her the entire time he had been back in Stars Hollow. Who would have thought that it was only because he loved her?

Rory slowly got out of bed and wandered into the living room where she found Paris tapping her pencil nervously on a book. "Stressful night, Paris?" she asked with a smile, slightly amused at her roommate's continual tense nature.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Paris said. "I haven't slept in a week and finals start tomorrow and-" With that, she was off on another of her common tangents.

"Paris…Paris…Paris" Rory's attempts to calm down her high-strung roommate were proving futile.

"PARIS!" Rory tried one last time.

"WHAT?" Paris' muttering ceased as she looked up at Rory.

"Paris, breathe. You've been studying for weeks. You'll be fine. Just breathe." Rory said, demonstrating how to take a deep breath. Shaking her head, she made her way towards the phone, which had started ringing a moment before. "Hello?" she said, picking up the receiver.

"Rory!"

Rory's face broke into a huge smile. "Hi, Mom!"

"What's going on with you?" Lorelai asked.

"It's pretty stressful around here." Rory admitted. "Finals are looming ever-closer and I just have a lot of things on my mind."

"I know, but just think, this weekend you'll be back in Stars Hollow with me for the whole summer!" Lorelai said.

"Yep, and I'm more than ready for the break, believe me!" Just thinking about the summer made Rory long for the end of school. A heavy workload, along with so much emotional upheaval, had worn Rory out. "Oh, by the way, how are the preparations for The Dragonfly opening coming?"

"Pretty good." Lorelai answered. "We should have everything ready by the Grand Opening next week."

"Good!" Rory said gleefully.

"Well, I'll let you get back to whatever it is you do at college. I just wanted to check in."

"Okay, thanks Mom. I'm glad you did."

"I love you, Rory."

"I love you too, Mom. Bye."

"Bye."

Rory hung up the phone and picked up a few of her books that were sitting in the chair beside Paris. "I'm heading out. I'll be back eventually."

"Yeah…" Paris mumbled, confirming Rory's suspicion that she had no idea what had just been said.

Rory made her way out to her beloved tree, sat down, opened her books, and began to study. Soon, however, her mind was far from her many Yale classes.

So, Dean and Lindsey had been fighting. Dean had dropped out of college to earn money to buy a townhouse. Rory had found herself confiding her self-doubt about school to her former boyfriend, her former boyfriend that was now married.

Jess was back. He had appeared out of thin air with a surprising announcement. Jess loved Rory. But just as quickly as he had come, he was gone again. Rory had let go of both Dean and Jess earlier. And now they were both back to haunt her, forcing her to search her soul and discover what she really wanted.

"What's the name of the town again?"

"Um," Piper looked back at the computer screen. "Stars Hollow."

"And it's in Connecticut?" Paige asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah."

Phoebe snorted in laughter and shook her head. "That's all the way across the country, Piper."

"Yeah, and?"

Chris butted in. "You'll be so far away, Mom! Can't you find somewhere closer?"

"It's just what we wanted. It's small, in the middle of nowhere, and it's got a new inn opening up."

"Oh?" Paige said.

"Yep, it's called 'The Dragonfly.' If we make reservations now we could get a room. I gave them a call this morning and according the some guy with an odd accent the grand opening is Monday!"

"Mmm, 'The Dragonfly.' Sounds quaint and fun!" Phoebe said with a grin. "I say we take it!"

"How are we gonna get there?" Paige asked. "I mean, sure we could orb but to where; our room?"

Piper frowned. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Obviously," Chris whispered.

Piper shot him a dark look. "Don't talk that way to your mother."

Chris looked at the floor. "Sorry."

"We could fly," Phoebe said.

"What?" Piper asked, her voice raising an octave. "Fly?"

"Yeah," Phoebe continued. "Fly, as in airplanes. Ya know, 'swoosh' through the sky."

"But I don't want to swoosh through the sky," Piper exclaimed.

"Come on, Piper," Paige said softly. "If we don't fly then how are we going to get there in time to actually do anything?"

Silence fell over the room as Piper thought about what her youngest sister just said. Finally, she sighed. "I hate you."

Her sisters just grinned and hugged Piper.

"We love you, too," Paige said.

Late Saturday afternoon found Rory pulling into the driveway of The Dragonfly Inn just as Lorelai was finishing hanging a "Grand Opening" sign above the entrance. Elated that her heavy workload was now gone, she tapped the car horn gleefully, trying to get her mother's attention.

As Lorelai tried to descend from the ladder, her foot caught on the last rung, causing her to lose her balance and fall to the ground face first. Undaunted by this mishap and ignoring Michel's smirk, she quickly got up and threw her arms around her daughter's neck.

"You're here, you're here!" she squealed.

"Yeah, I'm here!" Rory said with the same enthusiasm.

"Isn't this exciting? Now you'll be here to help us cut the ribbon bright and early Monday morning!" Lorelai said. "And we have several rooms already reserved! Michel tells me people are even coming from as far as California; San Francisco to be exact."

"Impressive, Mom." Rory said. "So, when do I get to check it out?"

Lorelai grabbed Rory's hand and quickly pulled her inside. "Right now!"

"I think I'm gonna barf," Piper said as they exited the plane.

"Please don't," Paige said. "Wait until we get near a bathroom."

Phoebe grabbed Piper's hand. "You go to the bathroom, honey. I'll go get our rental car. And we'll all meet at the baggage claim."

Piper mutely nodded and practically ran to the bathroom with Paige just behind her, rushing to keep up with the sick pregnant witch.

"Are we there yet?" Piper asked in a whiny voice.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and gave a fake sigh. "Don't make me pull this car over!"

Paige grinned then turned to Phoebe, who was driving. "But I gotta potty, Mommy!" She started bouncing in the passenger's seat. "I gotta potty!!!"

Piper giggled from the backseat but stopped when Phoebe shot her a look in the rear view mirror.

"Oooo look!" Paige exclaimed suddenly. "You are now entering Stars Hollow!!!"

To be continued…


End file.
